Let s play
by nona87
Summary: Greg and Morgan have been kidnapped and if they want to survive they have to play a game. Morganders! (Im Spanish so I dont speak English very well, I hope you guys understand what I want to say)
1. Chapter 1

Morgan and Greg have been kidnapped. They are in a house in the middle of nowhere.

-Hey! Lets play a game!- one of the two guys said

He take a gun and point at Greg´s head. He gave another gun to Greg.

-Point at her!

-what?- Greg said

-Point at her! I´m not saying to shoot her, just point at her

He did.

- Now you have two options. Kill her or kill yourself.

- You have to be kidding me!

- No really. Its just a game. And the funniest thing is that you can choose if you win or not.

- I´m not gonna kill her.

- Ok. So you choose to kill yourself, right?- the man looked at Morgan.- Its your lucky day blondie.

Greg looked at Morgan. Then looked at the man.

- Come on! You know how to do it!- the man said

Greg pointed at his head...


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys like the next chapter. And again, SORRY for my English...XD**

-Stop!- Morgan yelled

Greg was staring at her.

-Should I tell her about my feelings now?- Greg thought- Is this the best moment? Is the worst?..-so many thoughts..

-Come on man! I dont have all day. This game is getting boooringgg- One of the kidnappers said with a big smile on his face

Morgan looked at Greg´s hand. The one with the gun. It was shaking. She didnt want to watch him die but at the same time she couldn´t stop to look at him.

-Dont do it! Dont even think about it!- Morgan yelled at Greg- If you do it I will hate you the rest of my life!

It was a lie. The biggest lie she has ever tell to someone.

Greg was still staring at her. He knew that it was a lie. He knew she was saying those words because she was trying to save him. But it hurts. Words hurts. Even the lies hurts...

Greg closed his eyes...

-WAIT!- Morgan looked at the kidnapper- I wanna play!

-What?-Greg and the two kidnappers said at the same time

-Well...this is a game right? He is the only one who is playing. I wanna play too.

-Ok ok blondie. You are right. You know the rules. You want to kill yourself or you want to kill your friend? I have guns for everyone!

-I`ll kill him...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Im glad you like it. I know the chapters are short but I dont have too much time and I waste a lot of time when I have to think in English! LOL**

Morgan was pointing at Greg. Greg was pointing at his head. One kidnapper pointing at Morgan, the other one pointing at Greg. It as a horror movie.

Greg´s Pov

_What the hell is she doing? She really wants to kill me? I´d do anything for her. I´d die for her but apparently she wouldn´t. It´s ok, she is gonna survive and that´s the most important...wait...if she wants me to die why she said she wants to play..she could have quite and just look.. _

Morgan´s Pov

_What the hell am I doing? This is the worst way to win some time...or maybe is the best way..I dont know what to do now. To point at Greg is the hardest thing I´ve ever had to do in my life. I need a plan. I need a way to save him...and save myself.._

-All right guys! who want to start?- The kidnapper said. He wants enjoying it.

-ME!- Morgan said and looked at Greg.

She was trying to tell Greg that she doesnt want to kill him. She was triying to tell him she loves him. Just with her eyes. It was impossible, she knew it, but maybe..

-All right. You go first. Ready? GO!

Both kidnappers were looking at Morgan.

A shot was heard. Someone fell...

**Again...SORRY for my English...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, this is the last chapter. Im glad you like it. Im thinking about write more stories. Problably more Morganders!**

The kidnapper who was pointing at Morgan fell to the ground. Greg shot him. The other kidnapper was prepared to kill Greg and BANG! Morgan shot him. They were dead. Finally everything was over. Game over.

Morgan and Greg dropped their guns. They were shocked. Morgan looked at him but he couldnt look at her. He was looking the man he had killed. He knew he wasnt done something wrong but he felt like he was the bad guy.

-Greg?-Morgan asked. Greg, we should go. Greg? Greg! Say something!

Then, Greg looked at her. He walked towards her. And kissed her. A long kiss.

He turned and walked towards the door. He just wanted to run away from that place, from the kidnappers, from the guns, even from Morgan.

-Greg. I would not shoot you. You know that right?- She asked- I just wanted to win some time.

-Yeah.

-Greg?

-Yeah?

-Thanks for saving me.

He turned and looked at her.

-Do you know what was the worst part of this? When you said you would hate me if I killed me.

-It wasn true. I couldnt hate you. I love you...Do you know what was the best part of this?

-Is there something good?

-When you kissed me.

He smiled. It was the first time he smiled in hours.

-I can do that again.

And he did.

-Let´s get out of here.- Greg said taking Morgan´s hand.

**THE END**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**


End file.
